Le petit Triton
by Para-San
Summary: Parodie du conte. Quand le petit Triton veut devenir humain, que la méchante est un Phantome incompris et que les poissons parlent de queue. Yaoi.


Le petit Triton

Il était une fois un petit triton, dernier fils du Grand Roi Triton, qui chantait d'une voix si stridente que les vitres du château explosaient. De plus, il était si insupportable que tous les sujets espéraient, secrètement, qu'il se retrouve prisonnier des filets des pêcheurs. Cependant, personne n'osait le dire à voix haute, car de tous ses enfants, le petit Triton était le préféré du Roi Triton. La reine était décédée en donnant naissance a ce dernier enfant, et lui avait laissé son caractère blagueur.

On ne pouvait pas dire que le petit Triton était joli poisson. Ses cheveux noirs aux épaules cachaient son visage, et c'était tant mieux ! Sa peau était blafarde, son nez trop long et sa bouche aux lèvres fines montrait trop souvent une moue de dégoût. Seuls ses yeux d'un noir d'encre inspiraient la beauté, et le mystère…

On racontait que la Reine Sirène avait, elle aussi, dans sa jeunesse, une voix stridente, mais qu'elle avait prit des cours chez un grand maître. A son retour, personne n'avait reconnu la jeune sirène, elle autre fois si empotée. Elle était devenue une belle jeune sirène a la voix d'or, si bien que le Prince Triton l'avait épousée.

Le petit Triton aurait bien aimé savoir où sa mère avait prit ses cours, malheureusement, elle était morte en en emportant le secret. Il ne connaissait de sa mère que ce que les gens du royaume disaient.

Le seul souvenir qu'il avait d'elle, c'était une cicatrice sur une écaille, après qu'elle l'ait échappé, tout de suite après sa naissance, avant de mourir.

C'était d'ailleurs une drôle de cicatrice. En y regardant bien, on voyait ce qui semblait être un corail, et là, un banc ce poisson et là…

Mais oui ! La Grande Barrière de Corail… Le Banc Éternel… C'était… C'était une carte !

Le petit Triton décida donc de suivre cette carte. Il ramassa son kit de survie, puis s'en fut. Une fois passé la Grande Barrière, il fut prit dans une tempête, et du remonter à la surface pour s'accrocher à un rocher. Oh, mais il n'était pas stupide ! Il savait très bien qu'il n'en avait pas le droit ! Son père lui en voudrait éternellement… quoiqu'il lui en voudrait déjà d'avoir fuguer.

Alors qu'il était à la surface, le petit Triton vit un navire. Auparavant, il y avait une fête sur le pont du navire, avant que la tempête ne commence. Le petit Triton le savait, il y avait présentement plein de résidus de bière qui flottait sur l'eau ! C'est alors qu'il vit un corps tomber à l'eau. Aussitôt, le petit Triton plongea pour agrippé le corps boulotté par les vagues, et lui garda la tête hors de l'eau durant toute la tempête. Puis, lorsque la mer se fut calmé, le petit Triton nagea jusqu'a la plage pour déposer son fardeau. Il resta un moment a regarder le jeune homme allongé sur le sable chaud de cette plage au petit matin. Les rayons du soleil jouaient dans les cheveux châtains de l'humain, leur donnant des reflets d'or. Lentement, les yeux du jeune homme s'ouvrirent, et le petit Triton eut le temps de voir deux orbes de feu, avant de plonger à l'océan.

Plus loin sur un rocher, il regarda le jeune homme se lever alors que des gens arrivaient sur la plage. Le petit Triton sentit son cœur se serrer, et compris qu'il était tombé amoureux de cet humain. De tristesse, car il ne le reverrait jamais, le petit Triton se mit à chanter, et sa voix, pour une fois, eut une justesse inégalée.

L'humain, qui était prince, entendit le chant et en fut sous le charme.

Le petit Triton s'en fut jusqu'à la Grande Barrière de Corail, tourna à droite au Banc Éternel, puis fit un triple looping au dessus du Gouffre du Désespoir, avant de tourner à gauche au Marais sans fin, pour arriver devant la Grotte Interdite.

C'était là que vivait un terrible sorcier… Le plus grand et le plus puissant des sept mers… Le Roi Triton l'avait enfermé dans cette grotte alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un tout jeune prince, et depuis, on avait plus entendu parler de cet être…

On racontait que ce triton avait vécu une idylle avec une jeune sirène, d'une grande beauté, et était le musicien le plus doué des cinq mers… Jusqu'au jour où il fut prit dans une tempête, et tomba dans un banc d'oursins piquants, qui le défigurai a jamais. La jeune sirène prit alors la fuite, laissant son amoureux inconsolable. Devenu a moitié fou d'avoir perdu et sa beauté et son amour, il s'était plongé dans ses deux passion, soit l'art et la magie. Bien vite, on l'avait surnommé le Fantôme de l'Océan, ou plus vite dit, le F. de l'O. Portant un masque pour caché sa laideur, il avait aussi fuit la société, se plongeant de plus en plus dans ses arts et sa magie. Il en était venu a développer des maladies mentales, et on le considérait fou et psychopathe.

Le petit Triton prit peur. Allait-il entrer là dedans ? Après tout… Peut-être le Fantôme de l'Océan pourrait-il l'aider ?

Il entra donc en appelant à voix haute le fantôme. Celui-ci finit par apparaître, et le regarda un long moment.

Fantôme :… Je reconnaîtrais ce visage n'importe où… Tu es le fils de la Reine ! Celui qui lui coûta la vie !

Petit Triton :…Oui… Je suis le prince Severus…

Fantôme : Je sais qui tu es… Mais toi, ignore tu donc ce que tu risque en pénétrant ici ? Je suis le Fantôme de l'Océan, Erik, le plus grand sorcier des sept mers !

Sev :…Oui… Mais c'est vous qui avez appris à ma mère a chanter, n'est-ce pas ?

Erik :… En effet… Elle était une élève pleine de potentiel…

Sev : Apprenez-moi ! Je vous en prie…

Le Fantôme observa un moment le jeune triton, avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains froides et de le regarder dans les yeux.

Erik :… De la détermination… Très bien.

Il le mena dans un coin de la grotte.

Erik : Tu dormiras ici. C'est ici que ta mère prenait son repos.

Sev :… Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère… Mon père ne m'en parle pas… Cela le fait trop souffrir.

Erik : Reposes-toi. Demain, nous commencerons à l'aube !

Durant trois mois, le Fantôme de l'Océan apprit au petit Triton tout ce qu'il savait sur le chant. Ce même petit Triton qui, autrefois, cassait les fenêtres en chantant, attirait à présent les dauphins dans la Grotte Interdite lorsqu'il chantait.

Jamais il n'eut peur du Fantôme de l'Océan, et ils devinrent amis, même si le petit Triton n'appréciait pas certaines des histoires que son professeur lui racontait. Il ne trouvait pas amusant du tout de savoir que son mentor avait usé de sa belle voix, dans le passé, pour monter à la surface et charmer les marins pour les amener à se noyer. Le Fantôme, voyant le désaccord de son élève, cessa de parler de ces histoires.

Pourtant, à toutes les nuits, le petit Triton ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêver au bel humain qu'il avait sauvé. En secret, il avait investi certains poissons de trouver cet humain, et un hippocampe était venu lui dire qu'il s'agissait du prince Remus, dont le château s'élevait tout à coté de la mer.

Le fantôme, voyant la concentration de son élève s'amoindrir, lui demanda ce qui se passait. Le petit Triton finit par lui raconter ce qui s'était passé lors de son voyage pour se rendre jusqu'à la Grotte Interdite, et le fantôme sourit.

Erik : Tu es amoureux, mon enfant.

Sev : Mais… C'est un humain !

Erik : L'amour n'à que faire de cela.

Sev : Mais je ne pourrai jamais être avec lui, alors !

Erik : Aurais-tu oublié à qui tu parles ?

Sev :… Je ne comprends pas la question.

Erik : Dois-je te rappeler que je suis le plus grand sorcier des cinq océans ?

Sev :…Maintenant, ça me revient.

Erik : Si tu le désire, je peux faire de toi un humain.

Sev : Et comment que je veux !

Erik : Cependant, il y a un prix à payer…

Sev : Ah non…

Erik : Je ne demande pas grand chose, une babiole en vérité, trois fois rien, une chose dont tu peux te passer. Ce que je veux de toi, c'est... ta voix !

Sev :… Ma voix ? Quossé tu veux faire avec ! Tu chantes cent fois mieux que moi !

Erik : Oui, mais t'es con ! Tu peux pas monter avec cette voix-là là-haut ! Je te connais ! T'a passé les trois dernier mois à chanter, et ce, à toute heure du jour ! Tu chante même en dormant ! Je te rappelle que notre peuple, dès qu'il a le malheur d'ouvrir la bouche à l'extérieur de l'eau, charme tout être humain ! Tu veux le baisé ou le noyer, ton prince Remus !

Sev :… Le premier choix est définitivement plus intéressant…

Erik : Booonnnn… Alors tu me la laisses cette voix ?

Sev : Mais comment il va m'aimer, si je ne peux même pas lui parler ?

Erik : M'ouais… T'a appris le langage des sourds et muets ?

Sev : Non.

Erik : T'es fichu.

Le petit Triton était assit à l'extérieur de la grotte, quand un poisson passa à coté de lui.

Poisson : Bonjour, prince Severus !

Sev : C'est ça, salut…

Poisson : Vous savez triste mine…

Sev : Je veux devenir humain ! Mais si je deviens humain je dois laisser ma voix ici, mais si je laisse ma voix ici, comment me faire aimé du prince Remus ? Quel dilemme !

Poisson : Je vois… Avez-vous pensé à voir une baleine blanche ?

Sev :…Non, pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas malade.

Poisson : Si vous le dites… Vous savez que votre père vous cherche partout ?

Sev : Mais je vais très bien ! Il peut arrêter de me traiter comme un petit poisson ! J'en ai marre !

Poisson : Vous savez… J'ai entendu dire que le prince Remus adorait les queues… Avec vous, il serait servi ! Vous n'auriez pas besoin de devenir humain pour cela !

Sev : Mais t'es con ! Dégage ! Pervers ! Obsédé !

Le petit poisson se sauva en riant, et le petit Triton se prit la tête à deux mains en pleurant. C'est alors qu'il vit son ami Lucius, un petit poisson jaune affichant fièrement ses lignes bleues.

Sev : Lucius ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire !

Lucius : C'est là que t'étais passé, toi ! Je me fends les nageoires à te chercher depuis trois mois !

Sev : Oui, bon, le Fantôme de l'Océan m'apprend à chanter, comme il a fait pour ma mère.

Lucius : Ah ! D'accord. Pourquoi tu ne sais plus quoi faire ?

Sev :…je suis amoureux…

Lucius : DU FANTÔME ? T'ES DINGUE ! TON PÈRE VA TE TUER !

Sev : Nooonnnnn ! Du prince Remus !

Lucius : Ahhh… D'accord… Il règne dans quelle mer ?

Sev :… Là-haut ?

Lucius :… La mer du Lao ? Ça doit être très loin, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler… Comment l'as-tu rencontré ?

Sev :… Lucius… Là-haut. En haut. Là. A la surface. Au dessus de ta tête.

Lucius : Ah ! C'est un humain !… UN HUMAIN ? T'ES DINGUE ? TON PÈRE VA TE TUER !

Sev : Oui, je sais… C'est pour ça que je veux devenir humain moi aussi !

S'en fut trop pour le pauvre petit Lucius, qui perdit connaissance. Le petit Triton le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la Grotte. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que Lucius avait été suivi par Arthur le crabe roux, le conseiller du Roi Triton ! Celui-ci n'avait pas manqué le moindre mot, et les suivit jusque dans la grotte.

Lorsque Lucius reprit ses esprits, le petit Triton lui expliqua la situation.

Lucius : Je vois… Tu ne peux pas… Compter sur ton charme ?

Sev :… Quel charme ? Tout le monde me déteste, tu le sais bien ! Les sujets n'attendent que le jour où je me ferai pêcher !

Lucius : Que tu crois ! Ils sont tous à ta recherche, mon bon ami. Ils s'inquiètent vraiment. Ils ont peur de te perdre, comme ils ont perdu ta mère. Elle aussi les énervait, enfant. Lorsqu'elle revint d'ils-ne-savent-trop-où-mais-toi-tu-a-trouvé, tout le monde a été surpris du changement. Ils sont persuadés qu'il t'arrivera la même chose. Et puis, entre toi et moi… Ce fantôme est vraiment un sorcier ! T'es-tu regardé dans un miroir depuis que tu es ici ?

Sev : Un miroir ? T'es dingue ! Le Fantôme a été défiguré ! Tu penses réellement qu'il y a un miroir dans cette grotte ?

Lucius :… M'ouais… Question idiote…

Sev : Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

Lucius : Parce que t'es rendu vachement canon ! Personne te reconnaîtra !

Erik : C'est parce qu'il resplendit de la lueur intérieure en lui, ce qu'il n'a jamais pu faire avant, ne connaissant pas son talent.

Lucius : Wouuuu… La classe, votre masque.

Erik : Merci.

Lucius : Vous en auriez pas plusieurs ?

Erik : Pourquoi cela ?

Lucius : Pour le fun.

Erik : Je dois en avoir cinquante.

Lucius : Cool ! J'en veux un !

Le petit Triton et le Fantôme de l'Océan se mirent à parler, alors que Lucius essayait de mettre un masque.

Erik : Que vas-tu faire ? Tenter ta chance quand même, ou rester ici à te morfondre, laisser ton père te marier à une sirène insignifiante et…

Sev : Jamais ! Je ne sais pas comment je ferai, mais le prince Remus sera à moi !

Erik : Très bien… Il y a seulement un petit détail…

Sev :…Arrête, tu me fais peur…

Erik :Oui… Eum… Vois-tu, ma magie est limitée… Tu aura trois jours pour te faire aimé du prince, et qu'il te donne un baiser d'amour. Dépassé ses trois jours, tu redeviendra triton… et tu ne pourra plus jamais monté là-haut.

Sev :…et si je réussis ?

Erik : Tu resteras humain, et tu retrouveras ta voix, qui ne sera plus jamais un danger pour ceux de ta nouvelle race, ceux de la race humaine !

Sev :… M'oui… J'ai gros à perdre, et gros à gagner…

Lucius : Tu veux rire ? Gros à gagner ? Du sexe, du sexe et du sexe encore tous les jours de ta vie !

Sev : Et ne plus jamais le revoir si j'échoue…

Lucius : Il craquera pour toi !

Sev : Je l'espère, mon ami…

Erik : Es-tu prêt à en vivre les conséquences ?

Sev : Oui.

Erik : Très bien… Procédons !

Ils firent cercle autour d'un grand chaudron, et le Fantôme de l'Océan se mit à y jeter toute sorte d'insectes des mers, ainsi que des plantes aquatiques. Cela dura un lonnnng moment…

Erik : Un peu de sel…

Lucius : Du sel ? Dans une potion magique ?

Erik : Potion magique ? Mais pas du tout ! Je prépare la soupe pour le repas ! La potion est prête depuis belle lurette !

Sev : Donnes-la moi maintenant !

Erik : Tu ne souhaites pas emplir ton estomac, avant de partir ?

Sev : J'ai trop à faire ! Je n'ai que trois jours pour avoir un baiser d'amour de mon prince !

Erik : Très bien.

Il sortit une potion et un coquillage de son armoire.

Erik : Avant de prendre cette potion, tu dois chanter. Ta voix sera recueillie dans ce coquillage. Puis, tu boiras la potion, et Lucius te montera à la surface.

Lucius : Compris, votre masquerie !

Erik : Severus… Bonne chance.

Sev : Merci !

Puis il se mit à chanter, et Lucius en fut bouche bée. Où était-il, ce petit triton à la voix stridente ? Il avait en face de lui un jeune triton resplendissant et infiniment doué en chant. Une perle brillante apparut à la hauteur de la gorge du petit triton, avant de se réfugier dans le coquillage. Le petit triton ouvrit la bouche, mais rien ne sortit. Il eut un sourire troublé, puis tendit la main vers la bouteille.

Erik : Prend soin de toi… Bonne chance…

Le petit triton porta la bouteille à ses lèvres et en avala le contenu. Puis, il porta ses mains à sa gorge, les yeux troublés.

Erik : Je n'ai jamais dis que cela avait bon goût…

Le petit triton ouvrit la bouche dans un long cri silencieux, et sa queue de poisson se sépara en deux jambes.

Erik : Lucius ! Vite, aides-le ! Il va se noyer !

Lucius : Hein ? Quoi ?

Erik : Mais cesse de le mater et sauves-lui la vie !

Lucius : Le bouche à bouche ?

Erik : Emmène le à la surface, crétin !

Lucius : Ah ! Oui ! La surface ! J'y cours, j'y vole, j'y nage !

Erik secoua la tête en voyant le poisson et le nouvel humain nager vers la surface.

Erik : Bonne chance, mon petit triton…

* * *

Lorsque le petit triton respira sa première bouffée d'air, ce fut une délivrance. Il resta un moment a regarder le ciel puis se tourna en sentant un coup sur son épaule. Lucius le regardait d'un air triste.

Lucius : Allez, on ne peut pas rester en pleine mer comme ça… Viens, nous allons trouver bientôt le château de ton prince. On m'a dit que c'était par ici…

Au même moment, Arthur le crabe roux s'approcha.

Arthur : Mais qu'est-ce que je vois là ! Un petit triton qui a perdu sa queue !

Lucius : Boah… Tu sais… L'autre est pas mal non plus…

Avant de recevoir un coup de la part du petit triton.

Arthur : Mais comment as-tu pu accepter ce marché, Severus ! Ce Fantôme de l'Océan ne pense qu'à se venger de ton père !

Le petit triton secoua négativement la tête.

Arthur : Ton prince humain ne peut pas t'aimer ! Tu ne peux même pas lui parler ! Lui dire ton nom !

Lucius : C'est vrai que c'est pas drôle… Il pourra même pas crier ton nom pendant que vous…

Lucius se fit renfoncé dans l'eau et le petit triton, rageur, s'éloigna tout seul vers la plage, à la nage.

Arthur : Heureusement que nous sommes là pour t'aider, petit triton…

Le petit triton haussa les sourcils.

Arthur : Je suis peut-être le conseiller de ton papounet, et je vais peut-être risquer ma vie, voire, MON TRAVAIL, en t'aidant, mais… Il n'est pas dis qu'un crabe roux restera inactif lorsqu'un prince de l'océan est en danger ! A l'amour comme à la guerre ! Nous monterons un plan d'attaque !

* * *

Le prince Remus se promenait sur la plage. Combien de fois s'était-il promené là depuis son naufrage ? Combien de fois avait-il rêvé d'entendre ce chant merveilleux ? Ce doux chant qu'il avait entendu après son réveil… Il se souvenait vaguement d'un visage, pas de quoi faire un portrait robot… Des cheveux noirs, de yeux noirs et profond comme un puis, si mystérieux…

Il avait visité tous les jeunes hommes de son royaume, portant à chacun un soulier de verre… à non, désolée, je me suis trompée d'histoire… apportant à chacun une enregistreuse avec l'ordre de chanter. Après trois opérations pour recouvrir l'ouie, le prince devait se rendre à l'évidence; ce talentueux chanteur, son sauveur, n'appartenait pas à son royaume… Il ne le reverrait jamais !

C'est alors qu'il vit un jeune homme se diriger vers la plage à la nage. Il semblait fatigué. Lorsqu'il sortit de l'eau, il tituba, et tomba sur le sable. Ses jambes ne semblaient plus vouloir le supporter.

Le prince Remus se précipita vers lui.

Remus : Comment allez-vous ? Pouvez-vous marcher ? Vous avez eu un naufrage ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête, et son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire en voyant le prince, avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Le prince resta figé en voyant les yeux noirs briller de joie jusque dans leurs profondeurs mystérieuses. Ce pourrait-il que ce jeune homme… ?

Le prince retira sa cape pour couvrir le malheureux, avant de le soulevé pour rentrer au château. Il fit préparer des appartements et des habits pour le naufragé. Il ne remarqua pas le crabe roux qui suivait l'étranger comme son ombre.

* * *

Lorsque le petit triton ouvrit les yeux, il fut surprit de voir qu'il était dans une chambre claire. La dernière chose qu'il se souvenait, c'était d'avoir rejoint la plage, et d'y avoir trouvé le prince Remus… Se pourrait-il qu'il soit dans son château ? Il se leva, et maladroitement, se dirigea vers la fenêtre. La vue de la mer lui coupa le souffle et il vacilla. C'est alors qu'il entendit des pas derrière lui.

Remus : Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? J'adore l'océan… mais depuis mon naufrage il y a trois mois, je n'ose plus prendre la mer… Je me présente, je suis le prince Remus. Et vous êtes… ?

Le petit triton vint pour ouvrir la bouche… mais du la refermer. Il pencha la tête, l'air penaud.

Remus :…Vous êtes muet. Je vois.

Il en fut déçu. Ce jeune homme ressemblait tellement à son sauveur ! Les mêmes yeux emplis de mystères… Mais il n'avait pas la voix enchanteresse. Le prince commençait à être découragé et à croire que jamais il ne retrouverait son sauveur.

Le petit triton dévorait le prince des yeux. Trois jours. Il n'avait que trois jours.

Remus : Je dois m'absenter cet après-midi, mes devoirs de prince, vous comprenez… Je dois assister à l'inauguration d'un nouveau verger. A moins que vous ne souhaitiez venir avec moi ?

Le petit triton hocha la tête.

Remus : Bien ! Habillez-vous, nous partirons bientôt.

Le petit triton, pas gêné pour deux coquillages et ayant un plan derrière la tête, fit glisser la chemise de nuit de sur son corps, jusqu'au sol. Puis il se dirigea vers l'armoire, aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance (et encore, à sa naissance, il avait sa queue de poisson !) pour en sortir deux chemises, qu'il montra au prince.

Ledit prince rougit en voyant l'autre se déshabillé, et s'étouffa en le voyant se tourné vers lui, deux chemises à la main, qu'il tenait devant lui, dans les airs, a hauteur de taille, dévoilant ce qui aurait mieux valu être caché.

Remus :…La… La noire…

Le petit triton hocha la tête, laissa tomber l'autre chemise au sol, et commença a enfiler la chemise noire, très lentement… Laissant le loisir au prince de le mater. Puis il se tourna vers lui à nouveau, montrant cette fois deux pantalons.

Remus :…N'importe lequel… Celui qu'il vous plaira… Je… Je vais me préparer…

Et il sortit de la chambre, le teint rouge. Le petit triton, voyant cela, eut un sourire amusé, et dans ses yeux brillait une lueur lubrique…

* * *

A l'inauguration du verger, le petit triton, effrayé, se tenait derrière le prince, qui semblait s'en amuser. Ils mangèrent une bonne tarte aux pommes, puis burent du cidre de pomme. Le petit triton, habitué à ne boire que de l'eau salée, fut rapidement et complètement saoul. Le prince trouva cela fort drôle et en profita pour l'emmener danser, ce que son cavalier ne l'en empêcha pas.

Malheureusement pour le petit triton, Arthur le crabe roux surveillait ! Lorsque, durant la danse, le prince fit glisser une main vers le postérieur du petit triton, le crabe fit jouer de ces pinces pour punir l'insolent. Non mais ! n ne s'amusait pas avec un Prince de l'Océan ! Ce serait le mariage, ou rien !

Deux jours passèrent très vite. L'après-midi du deuxième jour, le prince emmena le petit triton en balade en barque. Là, enchanté par la musique qui se dégageait des roseaux et des voix des poissons, le prince tenta un rapprochement.

Remus : Je vais essayer de trouver votre nom ! Eum… Gaston !

Le petit triton fit la grimace.

Remus : Non… Pas Gaston… Erméningile ? Timothé ?

A chaque fois, le petit triton faisait la grimace. Arthur se tapa le front avec une pince.

Arthur : Mais dans quelle époque vit-il, avec tous ces noms imbéciles ! Severus ! Il s'appelle Severus !

Le prince entendit la dernière phrase, et se tourna vers le petit triton.

Remus :… Severus ?

Le petit triton eut un grand sourire.

Remus : Et bien… Je suis heureux, Severus…

Alors qu'il se penchait vers lui, et que le petit triton euphorique attendait enfin son baiser d'amour…

Dans le fond de la mer…

Erik ratait l'une de ses potions. Il y eut un raz-de-marée énorme, qui fit renversée la barque, ratant ainsi le baiser d'amour.

Alors que les amoureux mouillés retournaient au sec, le Fantôme de l'Océan rageait. Lui, rater une potion ! Argggg ! En plus, sa grotte était toute à l'envers… Et là, au sol… NON ! Le coquillage était brisé ! Ce qui voulait dire que la voix de Severus…

Erik :…disparue !

Il plaqua aussitôt ses mains sur sa bouche. Non ! Pire ! C'était lui qui avait la voix du petit triton !

A ce moment, le Roi Triton, furieux du raz-de-marée qui avait détruit la moitié de son château, arriva avec du renfort, soit sa longue barbe à la Merlin.

Dumbledore : Erik, Fantôme de l'Océan ! Cette fois, tu a été trop loin ! Je vais te tuer !

Erik : C'est pas le moment !

Dumbledore : Mais… La voix de mon fils ? TU A MANGÉ MON FILS !

Erik : Mais non, triple buse ! Il est sur terre, dans le monde des humains en train d'essayer de mettre son prince adoré dans son plumard ! Mais il ne pouvait pas aller sur terre avec sa voix, il aurait noyé tout le monde ! Alors c'est moi qui la garde !

Dumbledore : MON FILS, AVEC UN HUMAIN ? COMMENT EST-CE POSSIBLE ?

Erik : Tout est possible, avec un peu de magie…

Le Roi Triton prit son trident et en menaça le Fantôme.

Dumbledore : TU A CHANGÉ MON FILS EN HUMAIN ?

Erik : Il le voulait ! Demande à Lucius !

Lucius : Vrai m'sieur !

Dumbledore : TU LE SAVAIS ! TOI, LE MEILLEUR AMI DE MON FILS, TU LE SAVAIS ET TU NE M'A PAS INFORMÉ DE CELA ?

Lucius :… Il a fait comme votre femme… Il est venu prendre des cours de chant… Et il en est ressortit changé ! Il est rendu vachement canon, votre fils, maintenant !

Dumbledore : SILENCE !

L pauvre petit Lucius se cacha alors derrière le Fantôme, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

Erik : Ne pourrait-on pas s'arrangé à l'amiable ?

Dumbledore : JAMAIS ! Tu n'as de cesse de faire souffrir ma famille, depuis le jour où ma cousine Christine a posé les yeux sur toi !

Erik : Cela est du passé. Je n'ai rien fais aujourd'hui qui mérite ton courroux. Ton fils est heureux, auprès de celui qu'il aime.

Le Roi Triton se tourna alors, en proie à une grande rage, et le Fantôme en profita pour l'assommer et lui prendre son trident.

Erik : Enfin ! Je pourrai sortir de cette grotte !

Il lança le sort adéquat, puis sortit de la grotte.

Erik : M'ouais… Je devrais peut-être aller avertir Severus que son père n'est pas de bonne humeur… Bon… Hop, la petite potion… Oh ! Avant, vêtement humain… Voilà… Lucius, tu me monteras là-haut ?

Lucius : Tout de suite, votre masquerie !

Dès qu'il eut prit la potion, Erik se mit à grimacer. Non, elle ne goûtait vraiment pas bon ! Puis, il poussa un cri de douleur alors que sa queue de poisson se séparait en jambes. Lucius, n'ayant rien à mater, le monta aussitôt à la surface.

* * *

Le prince Remus se promenait sur la plage, repensant à ces deux jours auprès de Severus. Cela avait presque été trop parfait. Il se sentait en confiance avec le jeune homme, et il ressemblait tant à son sauveur ! Oui, c'était décidé… Il épouserait Severus, et voilà ! Il n'allait pas attendre toute sa vie de retrouver celui qui l'avait sauvé !

C'est alors qu'il entendit un chant… Car le Fantôme de l'Océan, plus âgé que Severus, savait bien comment ne pas rendre son chant dangereux pour les humains !

Le prince resta sous le charme de cette voix qu'il reconnu aussitôt. Bon… L'homme ne ressemblait pas à celui dont il avait entraperçu le visage en s'éveillant, mais peut-être avait-il imaginer ces yeux noirs ? Comment être sur qu'il ne s'agissait pas de yeux dorés ?

Erik : Eum… Bonjour ! Je cherche le prince Remus… Le connaissez-vous ?

Remus :…Si je le connais ? Je SUIS le prince Remus !

Erik : Ah ? J'en suis fort aise ! Peut-être pourriez-vous m'aider…

Remus : Je ne demanderais pas mieux…

Erik : Je cherche Severus.

Remus : Comment ?

Erik : Son père le cherche, et est fort furieux…

Remus : Vous connaissez Severus ?

Erik : Je suis son professeur… Oh, mais je ne me suis pas présenté…

Remus : Vous n'en avez pas besoin… Je sais qui vous êtes !

Erik : Ah bon ? J'ignorais être connu aussi là-haut… Ma renommée est donc si grande ?

Remus : Vous êtes celui qui m'a sauvé, il y a trois mois !

Erik : Je vous demande pardon ?

Remus : Je reconnaîtrais cette voix n'importe où !

Erik : Ah ! Oui, c'est la voix de Severus.

Remus :…Plait-il ?

Erik : Pour venir ici, il a du me confié sa voix, mais voilà, le coquillage s'est brisé, et c'est moi qui en ai hérité… Ça n'a d'ailleurs pas plu à son père… Mais cela a eu du bon, j'ai pu prendre le trident, et quitter cette stupide grotte !

Remus : Vous dites… La voix de Severus ?

Erik : Bien sur. C'est lui qui vous a sauvé, il y a trois mois… Vous ne l'aviez donc pas reconnu ?

Remus : Je ne me souvenais avec exactitude que de la voix…

Erik : M'ouais… Bon, pourriez-vous me mener à lui, je vous prie ?

Remus : Bien sur…

Une fois au château, Severus, assit à sa fenêtre avec Arthur qui faisait la conversation tout seul, eut la visite de voir son professeur. Il lui sauta au cou, avant de voir le trident. Il fronça les sourcils.

Erik : Ton père est venu m'attaquer. Je me suis défendu. J'en ai profité pour m'enfuir de cette grotte…

Severus, s'il avait eu sa voix, serait resté sans voix d'entendre son professeur parler avec sa voix.

Erik : Ah ! Oui, petit incident… Embrasse ton bellâtre, et tu la retrouvera…

Remus : Je vous demande pardon ?

Erik : T'a jusqu'à demain soir pour l'embrasser, d'un baiser d'amour, et il retrouvera sa voix, et restera humain a jamais.

Remus :…Restera… humain ?

Erik : Ah ! Oui… En réalité, c'est un petit triton… Le dernier fils du Roi Triton, a vrai dire. Un enfant adorable… Bon, alors les tourtereaux ! J'ai bien hâte d'assister aux noces, moi !

Remus : Un instant ! Un… triton ?

Erik : Oui… Mi-homme, mi-poisson… Vous savez, une grande queue…

Severus se tapa le front, ce qu'aucun des deux autres ne compris. Puis il leva vers le prince de grands yeux tristes, et le prince s'approcha.

Remus :…C'est bien toi qui m'as sauvé, il y a trois mois ?

Le petit triton hocha la tête, avant que le prince ne le prenne dans ses bras pour lui donner un long baiser. Erik se mit à rire, et bientôt, il entendit son rire habituel, légèrement effrayant, au lieu du rire clair du jeune prince des eaux.

Bientôt, Arthur le crabe roux parcourait l'Océan pour annoncer la nouvelle des épousailles du prince des eaux Severus et du prince humain Remus.

Au cours de ce mariage, le Roi Triton se réconcilia avec le Fantôme de l'Océan, qui lui rendit son trident.

Dumbledore : Tu a brisé le cœur de Christine.

Erik : C'est elle qui a brisé le mien en partant ainsi !

Dumbledore : Tu étais devenu laid !

Erik : Toi, tu l'as toujours été ! Mon élève t'a quand même marié…

Dumbledore : C'est toi qui as appris à chanter à ma femme !

Erik : Bien sur, qui d'autre ! Je suis le meilleur musicien des cinq océans !

Dumbledore : Tu es doué. Tu a appris à mon fils, aussi ?

Erik : Bien sur. Un adorable bambin.

Dumbledore : Tiens ! Pour te récompenser, je vais t'offrir un poste au palais !

Erik : C'est trop d'honneur !

Dumbledore : Mais où est mon fils ?

Arthur : Majesté… Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que vous restiez là où vous êtes… LUCIUS ! Reviens ici tout de suite !

Lucius : Ohhhh… Mais c'est qu'il n'a rien a envié à Severus, le prince !

Arthur : JE NE VEUX PAS SAVOIR !

Lucius : Elles sont énormes !

Dumbledore : De quoi parle t'il ?

Erik : De queue.

Dumbledore : Ah, ces poissons… Cesseront-ils un jour d'être jaloux de celle des tritons ?

FIN

--

Oui, je sais. C'est du débile en concentré. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, Le Phantome de l'Océan est en fait un Phantome de l'Opéra version triton ! (Erik Powaaaaaaaaaa !)

Oh, et l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, mais à Christian Hans Anderson. (Ou quelque chose dans le genre...)


End file.
